Transformers Unlimited
by the.dice.rolling.DM
Summary: A retooling of Bayformers tightening the stories and reworking them in a way that pulls them all better together. While reworking the movie story lines to make more sense we are also moving the action to the 80s, adding some G1 flavor. Plot lines will be added and dropped, characters may or may not show up, but fun will be had by all!
1. More then Meets the Eye: Prolog

My childhood in the 80's and early 90's was filled like most children with He-man, Transfromers, Ninja Turtles, and Thundercats to name a few. I've devoured every version of my childhood favorites with relish as they've been updated. Some have hit the mark while others did not. Now that I have a chance to write putting out my own stories I look forward to leaving my mark on some of these franchises. The live action Transformers movies missed the mark by a large margen, I hope to fix some of that with my take on them. I will be using the live action movies as a base for this universe. I do not own Transformers or any of the established characters. Any original characters are mine and subject to approval for use.

Transformers Unlimited: More Than Meets the Eye

Cybertron - Then

Sand filled the air as the wind raged about The Sea of Rust. It was a desolate place, patched with broken and decaying buildings poking out of the sand dunes that had taken over the landscape. It was a place devoid of life, even the scavengers avoided the place. He stood looking about the surroundings with a sneer coming to his face. It was the perfect place to hide for one who didn't want to be found. The winds were constantly blowing reshaping the landscape minute by minute.

He continued to walk deeper into the desert. Sand whipped at his optic sensors and assaulted his audio receptors with the grating sound of sand against his metal body. It would require a long soak in an oil bath to get all the sand out of his joints once he returned to his base. It was important though that he get to where he was headed. He had received information that was important and needed to report it himself. Pausing momentarily again he glanced about his surroundings once more. It was imperative he make sure he wasn't being followed. If his secret was found out it could compromise the whole cause he had been fighting for.

There was no other sound then the constant noise from sand blasting against the buildings, breaking them down. The sun beat down causing temperatures to soar and light to reflect causing a blinding light to almost overload his optic sensors. The Sea of Rust was truly a place from hell. He raised his hand to block the sand from blowing in his sensors as he pushed ahead. Walking down a long abandoned road buildings raising on both sides he neared his destination. Standing in front of him was a very dilapidated building, a husk, really nothing remaining but a wall and the metal framework.

He stepped into the structure and headed towards the back corner. Reaching down and into the sand that covered the floor, he pulled with all his strength. His body tensed with the effort and then there was a grinding sound as the sand fell away and the secret door swung upwards. Sand fell down the dark hole that now stood exposed. A ladder lead down into the pit and the metal figure lowered himself and began to climb.

The air was dry, a smell of decay hung in the stagnant air. It was always the same when he came, one would think he was used to it by now, yet it always made him flinch in disgust. It was only temporary, he reminded himself, a necessary evil for the time being. One day his kind would no longer be required to hide, they would rule and cause all others to submit. As he climbed lower the light that came in from the open hatch faded into blackness.

He reached the bottom of the ladder and stood now in pitch blackness. His optic sensors adjusted to the darkness causing his surroundings to take on a greenish glow. The walls about him were covered in carvings. As he took a moment he could see the history of his world carved on the wall. The whole history could be found here, from the rumored creation until the rise of the Cybertronian council. Once these halls and the building above had been a grand museum, a place for all Cybertronian's to learn their history. That was until the devastation that had leveled it caused the surrounding area to become a desert.

His world was seeing another war ravage its surface, it was appalling but necessary. How could he stand by and watch the suffering of his people as those in power regulated what each bot could or couldn't do? He had spent his time in the gladiatorial pits fighting for the entertainment of others, to be used and then discarded once he stopped functioning. That was no life, that was the life of a slave, and Megatron refused to stay a slave.

He had scavenged any books he could find, any data files he could get his hands on. He had taught himself the history of his world. There were a few older bots he had gained knowledge from, latching on to all he could. His mind had been opened and once it was open he could no longer live as he did. When he had started the uprising it had ignited a fire that could not be contained. Now he stood as the leader of the faction called Decepticons, a name given by the council to shame them to make them look evil. Instead the name had become a rallying cry, something they embraced and took as their own

He had heard rumors about a hidden power in The Sea of Rust shortly after his uprising. That was what had brought him here the first time. Days had passed as he searched and nothing had revealed itself. It was when he was about to give up his quest that it had happened. Its secret revealed. Now he made his way to where it waited.

Down hallways he walked, the only sound was of his metal feet reverberating off of the stone. The glyphs beside him starting to come to an end. They were showing the gathering of the first council. As he approached the doors he could see the etching of the first council upon them. How fitting that this is where it should be. He pushed the doors and they swung upon with ease. The already thick air seemed thicker in this chamber.

On the far wall set a replica of the chairs the council sat in, the middle was larger as that was where the speaker for the council would sit. Here however his master sat perched. The Fallen, he was called, one of the rumored first thirteen Primes. He had been forgotten, as much of the early history had. The thirteen regulated to legends and rumors, stories to be told and admired, nothing more. Megatron knew better now.

Coming forward into the chamber he reached the middle and took one knee bowing his head. A subtle hand gesture was his cue to look up and report.

"We have found it my master. We know where the cube is," the growl in his voice was intense and proud.

The Fallen leaned forward, "Do the Autobots share this knowledge?"

"No, they think it lost still. They are setting up expeditions to go in search of it," he replied.

"Good. You will see to its retrieval yourself Megatron. Do not fail or our cause is lost," with that The Fallen motioned with his hand in dismissal. Megatron stood and turned to leave. One day he would no longer need The Fallen, until then he would continue to play the submissive serf.


	2. More then Meets the Eye: Chapter One

Bumblebee couldn't decide what surprised him more, that Megatron said they had located the cube or that it appears that The Fallen wasn't merely a legend. From his vantage point he had a clear view of the gigantic creature sitting on a stone throne. He was in awe of the sheer size of The Fallen, he made Megatron look like a scout bot. He had to get back to Orion Pax and let him know what he had found out before Megatron put his plan into action. If he was telling the truth they needed to start planing countermeasures.

As quietly as he could he made his way down the hallway and back into the desert. Once outside he turned back into vehicle mode and began speeding away. It hadn't been easy following Megatron in such an open space, but sometimes it paid off being small. It also helped that Megatron hadn't been as vigilant about seeing if he was being followed once he left the city. Bumblebee's mind raced as he traveled across the sea of rust, The Fallen was real. If The Fallen was real what did that mean for the legends surrounding him?

Xxxxx

Orion Pax paced the length of the makeshift command center that housed the Autobot resistance. The faint glow of monitors lit the otherwise dark room as he walked from one end to the other. He had dismissed the rest of the command crew for the time being. The Decepticons hadn't made a move in over a day and Megatron was nowhere to be seen. He had assigned Bumblebee to track Megatron and the little scout had gone quiet for the last day as well. There were two scenarios that played through his head, the first Bumblebee was dead or the second he was in a place that radio contact could compromise him. Orion didn't like either option.

From behind him the door hissed open, he stood with his back to the door awaiting whoever opened it to make their presence known. He heard the clang of feet on the floor walking towards him. They were soft, almost delicate. He smiled.

"Ariel," he said softly, "You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous."

"If it is dangerous for me to be here then it is doubly for you Orion," she came up behind him embracing him in a hug. "You aren't a Prime, this isn't your place. Sentinel should be here leading the charge."

"Sentinel is working on completing a Space Bridge that would allow us to travel much faster between far distances. It could change the outcome of this war. He has asked me to lead in his stead. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, Megatron would make us all slaves," He didn't turn around. He couldn't bring himself to look at her right now. If he did he would give in the doubts that he knew she had because he had them too.

She was right he wasn't a Prime. Sentinel was the last and when he fell there would be no more. He had to stay strong to lead as if he was a Prime. The other Autobots looked to him for guidance; if he faltered their cause faltered with him.

Ariel embraced him with all her might. She knew he wouldn't give up. That's what made her love him. He was dedicated to making sure that every bot on Cybertron was free to choose their own destiny. In that he and Megatron agreed. They had been like brothers once, sharing ideas about what Cybertron could and should be. But Megatron had turned to violence, it was the only world he had known being a gladitoral bot. Orion had embraced educating the lower classes, trying to bring change by peaceful means. In the end the War had started.

"I worry about you Orion," Ariel laid her head on his shoulder, "Sentinel asks to much of you, you aren't a soldier. None of us are."

He placed a hand over hers, "We may have not been built soldiers Ariel, but we have become them out of necessity. I don't know if I can be anything but a soldier now. This war has and will continue to change us all."

"ORION!" He could hear his name called out ringing through the compound, it was Bumblebee. He was back. He turned to face the door, Ariel pulling away from him.

As soon as the door opened the little yellow bot came bursting in. Orion could see that he was tired and nervous.

"Orion, I followed Megatron like you asked. He went into the Sea of Rust to the remains of what looked like an ancient city. There are tunnels under the sand, he went to a large room. Orion, The Fallen is real. Megatronus is real and Megatron is working for him." Bumblebee looked absolutely terrified.

The news hit Orion like a ton of bricks. Trying to stay strong he placed his hand on the little bots shoulder, "Tell me everything Bumblebee." Orion removed his hand and took a seat as Bumblebee began telling him everything in detail. He listened intently as the story was unfolded.

Xxxxxx

Megatron paced the length of the chamber that had once been where the laws that had governed Cybertron had been made. A smirk crossed his face as he looked at the great assembly hall now in ruins. Those bots who had once sat in judgement of all others, those who had believed themselves above their brethren were now gone. They had fallen first when the population began to rise up. He dragged his finger over the speaker's podium as he stood in front of it. It was then he heard the clanking of footsteps across the hall.

Without looking at where the sound was coming from he spoke, "I didn't know if you'd come Sentinel, I thought your pride as a Prime would get the better of you." There was snide tone in his voice as he spoke.

"I'm surprised I haven't been attacked Megatron, I thought your scrupulous ways wouldn't allow that to happen," was the older bots response. Each looked at the other waiting, eyeing each other to see what would transpire. Megatron began laughing.

"What do you find humorous Megatron? You've brought this world to the edge of ruin. Your treachery has destroyed a whole civilisation. Here you are laughing, I assure you there is nothing to laugh at," Sentinel had anger creeping into his voice, "I'm here because you said you wished for a cease fire. If there is a way to end this conflict I would hear it."

"I know where the Allspark is. Your pupil was a fool to fire it off planet, but we have found it. I offer you the location, you can take the space bridge you are developing and bring it back easier then we can," Megatron was telling the truth in part. He wanted Sentinel to take the space bridge to where the Allspark was, he just didn't expect the Autobot leader to come back.

"You don't do anything unless it benefits yourself Megatron," Sentinel raised an eyebrow, "I just can't see the angle you are working."

"I want to destroy The Fallen," he answered straight the the point. The look on Sentinel's face was exactly what he wanted to see. Sentinel couldn't hide the shock and fear on his face.

"It's impossible," Sentinel stuttered, "The Fallen, the thirteen Primes, the knights, the matrix those are all just legends."

Megatron smiled. The old fool was giving him more information than he knew. "Then it is true. You aren't a Prime, it's just a title those in power use to keep the superstitious lower classes in line."


End file.
